


Momentum

by bs240



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Internal Monologue, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs240/pseuds/bs240
Summary: When a pearl necklace snaps and all the pearls come crashing to the floor, bouncing and shinning and making a mess, is when they are at their prettiest. Watching something break is beautiful, and Mark smiles.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've published! English is not my native language so sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Mark's lost in thought,as the boy benith him cries and matches his hips to his own, to this ruthless rhythm they've set. He should not, obviously, be thinking while they fuck. His head should feel like it's melting and he should feel immersed in the act, downing in the honey that is Donghyuck's skin.

But he isn't.

He's far away on another plane of existence. He heard that mental wavelengths change sometimes (whatever they are) and you start to experience life differently. Briefly, he wonders if he's changed like that, if Donghyuck changed him like that. Pushed him so far that he might never exist in this dimension again.

Looking down, the panting and moaning had only gotten louder, Donghyuck's soft brown hair looks like a crown of sunshine around his head, looks like a halo. But, Mark knows, Donghyuck is far from an angel, so he bends down and bites his shoulder hard and Donghyuck moans louder, his thighs pressing harder on the sides of Mark's hips.

Donghyuck isn't an angel, but maybe he is an ancient Greek god. Mark always liked Greek mythology, their deities fight and kill and fuck, nothing like God and Jesus and what not. Mark, raised to be a good church boy, knows it best. They walk on water but never trip, and the perfection makes them look like wax dolls. He still goes to church, when his parents remember and have time, and looks at the wooden cross standing tall by the chapel. It looks heavy and Mark knows a wax dolls would crumble underneath it. Only a man, a human can carry it, and God is no longer human to Mark. Maybe it never was.

That's the thing with Donghyuck: (and Mark secretly wishes it didn't sound like a line in a stupid indie rock song) he is human, painstakingly so. He might be the first person that feels real to Mark, even though most people would categorize Donghyuck as larger than life, maybe like a background character in a punk movie. Mark knows the truth, and relishes on being the only one with the answer. 

It's kind of sad, because Donghyuck doesn't even hide the truth that well, it's just that no one has payed close attention. Peel the flashy maché paper he sticks on his face like a mask, even if some skin is still stuck to it and comes off when Mark rips it out by force. He loves to see what's underneath everytime.

So Mark pays attention, lets go of biting and kissing his neck and looks at the puddle of molten gold that is the boy underneath him. Fucks him rougher and finally the tears that clung to Donghyuck's eyelashes fall, tinted black from mascara. He arches off the bed and his hips get impossibly closer to Mark's. Maybe they'll stay like this forever after Donghyuck stops cumming. Connected and Mark so, so far away form the boy that he's literally inside of.

Mark comes, but it's not mindblowing and let's go of Donghyuck's waist, watching the red marks that bloom on the skin.( One of his palms covers half Donghyuck's ribcage easily,and that satisfies him, for whatever reason ). He takes a t-shirt that isn't his and cleans the mess that Donghyuck made on his own stomach, ties the condom and throws it in the bin. While he's up, he puts some boxers, turns on the AC, checks his phone and crawls back to the bed and finally, looks at Donghyuck, who hasn't moved and inch.

He notices that Donghyuck is still crying and throws a hand over his stomach and grips his waist in the same place he did when they were fucking. With little strength, because he's met with little resistance, he turns the boy to his side and brings him closer, to lay in his chest. Donghyuck hiccups, but otherwise continues to cry silently, the only thing giving him away are the hot drops on Mark's chest and the shivering.

Mark relishes on it, and has an epiphany.

People are wrong. When a pearl necklace snaps and all the pearls come crashing to the floor, bouncing and shinning and making a mess, is when they are at their prettiest. Watching something break is beautiful, and Mark smiles sweetly and kisses the brown locks of his lover. 

Donghyuck has never looked more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!   
> thank you for the sweet comments, they mean a lot!  
> I have a Twitter, you know , a side acc bc Im kind of embarrassed about my writing and I don't want my friends to know haha... if you wanna follow me there it's @bs240_ !


End file.
